


Self Care is Baking Five cakes

by faraandmera



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, Gen, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/faraandmera
Summary: by any other name:remind me why there a 12 yr old in our college chatequivalent exchange:dont be mad im smarter than youby any other name:team awesome is cancledequivalent exchange:wait no
Relationships: Cassandra & Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider (Disney), Cassandra/Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Lance Strongbow, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 205





	1. 6:30 is basically 7

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhhhhh i haven't written them before- and the modern au makes it a little off, too- so please be lenient with me
> 
> sunshine: raps  
> by any other name: eugene  
> will kill you: cass  
> equivalent exchange: varian  
> best man: lance

**there are 0 criminals in this group chat**

**[6:24am]**

**equivalent** **exchange:** GUSY IVE DONE IT

 **equivalent exchange:** guys*

**sunshine:** what did you do?

**by any other name has come online**

**by any other name:** please kid its 6am

**sunshine:** ^_^/

**by any other name:** <3

**equivalent exchange:** y'all are gross

 **equivalent exchange:** anyway i finished my masterpiece

 **equivalent exchange:** and by that imean the project worth a third of my grade due in about........five hourse

 **equivalent exchange:** hours* i mean*

**sunshine:** you waited until just now to finish it?

**equivalent exchange:** there were more important things to do! like........science things

**by any other name:** u mean explosion related things

**equivalent exchange:** i resent that

 **equivalent exchange:** but yea

**sunshine:** you really should get some sleep!!

**equivalent exchange:** says the lady who was the firs t to respond.b et you were already up

 **equivalent exchange:** AHhhhhhhhh

 **equivalent exchange:** first* bet*

**by any other name:** rip

 **by any other name:** but shes right kid u should go to sleep

**equivalent exchange:** the hypocrosy is real

 **equivalent exchange:** hypocrisy*

**sunshine:** :(

**by any other name:** its bc ur like 12

**equivalent exchange:** :I

 **equivalent exchange:** im 16

**sunshine:** >:(

**equivalent exchange:** FINE

**by any other name:** remind me why theres a 12 yr old in our college chat

**equivalent exchange:** dont be mad im smarter than you

**by any other name:** team awesome is cancled

**equivalent exchange:** wait no

**sunshine:** guys

**by any other name:** canceling the canceling

**will kill you has come online**

**will kill you:** hey guys

 **will kill you:** WHAT THE FUCK

**sunshine:** hey cass!

**will kill you:** its SIX

 **will kill you:** hey raps

**equivalent exchange:** 638 is basically 7 which is a normal time

**will kill you:** ...

**best man has come online**

**best** **man:** hey guys good morning

**equivalent exchange:** good morning

**sunshine:** >:I

**equivalent exchange:** I KNWO I KNOW

 **equivalent exchange:** gn

**by any other name:** your power, sunshine

**sunshine:** ^^

**best man:** wait what happened?

**by any other name:** the baby had to go to sleep

**equivalent exchange:** :(

**by any other name:** see

**equivalent exchange has gone offline**

**by any other name:** hey wait

 **by any other name:** _@sunshine_ why were _you_ online

**sunshine:** aha

 **sunshine:** ahaha

 **sunshine:** i may have forgotten i, too, had a project due

**by any other name:** oh

 **by any other** **name:** need help?

**will kill you:** yeah, because _you'll_ be real helpful

**best man:** you don't know

**by any other name:** yeah!

 **by any other name:** thanks lance

**best man:** <3

**sunshine:** actually i finished but

 **sunshine:** i could use cleanup help tomorrow

**by any other name:** oof cleaning

 **by any other name:** ok

**sunshine:** ^_^ thanks

 **sunshine:** and goodnight guys!

**sunshine has gone offline**

**will kill you has gone offline**

**best man:** aw buddy its just us

**by any other name:** i got class in like 3 hours.......

**best man:** mhm mhm

 **best man:** night

**by any other name:** thanks

**by any other name has gone offline**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw: should I add other characters? (Even if in a separate gc)


	2. Raccoons are cats with people hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**will kill you:**_ why dont you just get a real cat  
>  _ **will kill you:** _or like _a fish_
> 
>  ** _equivalent exchange:_** im allergic to cats
> 
>  _ **will kill you:**_ so you want a raccoon?????
> 
>  _ **sunshine:**_ yeah that makes sense
> 
>  _ **equivalent exchange:**_ see
> 
>  _ **will kill you:**_ raps stop encouraging him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> consistant updates? in this economy? sorry no can do

**there are 0 criminals in this group chat**

**[12:23pm]**

_**equivalent exchange:**_ look at this weird dog

 _**equivalent exchange** _ _has posted a photo_

**_will kill you:_** kid that's a raccoon

_**equivalent exchange:**_ you're right

 _ **equivalent exchange:**_ look at this weird cat*

_**will kill you:**_ still a raccoon

_**sunshine:**_ raccoons are just cats with people hands!

_**equivalent exchange:**_ she gets it

 _ **equivalent exchange:**_ anyway his name is ruddiger

_**sunshine:** _aw

_**will kill you:**_ you can't keep a raccoon

_**equivalent exchange:**_ you're not the boss of me

_**by any other name:** _i gotta agree with cass on this one

_**equivalent exchange:**_ you're also not the boss of me

_**sunshine:**_ would you dad even let you keep it?

_**equivalent exchange:**_ if i can hide him for 2 years i'll be an adult and he can't tell me no

_**will kill you:**_ why dont you just get a real cat

 _ **will kill you:** _or like _a fish_

**_equivalent exchange:_** im allergic to cats

_**will kill you:**_ so you want a raccoon?????

_**sunshine:**_ yeah that makes sense

_**equivalent exchange:**_ see

_**will kill you:**_ raps stop encouraging him

_**sunshine:** _aw but ruddiger is pretty cute

_**best man:**_ i mean they have a point

_**will kill you:**_ not you too

_**by any other name:**_ it probably has rabies

_**best man:**_ so did most of the animals we encountered back in the day

_**by any other name:**_ dont say "back in the day" like we're old men

_**best man:**_ but you are

_**by any other name:**_ *gasp*

 _ **by any other name:**_ we're the same age

 _ **by any other name:** _the absolute betrayal

_**equivalent exchange:**_ see 3/5 think he's cute

 _ **equivalent exchange:**_ im keeping him

_**best man:**_ i do have a concern

_**will kill you:**_ only one?!

_**by any other name:**_ hey im not done being upset over the old comment

_**sunshine:**_ aw sweeatheart i don't think you're old

_**by any other name:** _thanks i love you

_**sunshine:**_ <3

_**best man:**_ how will the 16yr old college student have time to take care of a raccoon

 _ **best man:**_ you dont really have the time

 _ **best man:**_ maybe you should wait on a pet until he have more time on your hands

_**equivalent exchange:**_ dad-mode lance is the worst :(

 _ **equivalent exchange:**_ besides you dont have all the facts

_**best man:**_ what are the facts, son

_**equivalent exchange:**_ i love him

_**best man:**_ hm that's a strong argument

_**will kill you:** _no it isn't!!

_**sunshine:**_ aw let him have ruddiger we can get rabies tests/shots just in case

_**will kill you:**_ raccoons are not pets

_**equivalent exchange:**_ thats an opinion

_**by any other name:**_ how did we end up the mature ones

_**will kill you:**_ i was always the mature one

 _ **will kill you:**_ you just think you are because you're old

_**by any other name:**_ IM NOT OLD

_**sunshine:**_ of course not

_**best man** _ _has changed **by any other name** 's name to **oldest**_

_**oldest:**_ D:

_**equivalent exchange:**_ boomer

_**oldest:**_ IM IN MY TWENTIES

_**will kill you:**_ nice lance

_**best man:**_ thank you

_**sunshine:**_ aw

 _**sunshine** _ _has changed **oldest** 's name to **by any other name**_

 _ **sunshine:**_ because i love you

_**by any other name:**_ friendship ended with lance now rapunzel is my new best friend

_**best man:**_ :(

_**by any other name** _ _had deleted 1 message_

 ** _by any other name:_** fine i still love you

_**best man:**_ :)

_**equivalent exchange** _ _has posted a photo_

 ** _equivalent exchange:_** my son

_**sunshine:**_ cute

 _ **sunshine:**_ but you really should take him to a vet first

_**will kill you:** _why do we assume the raccoon is a boy

 _ **will kill you:**_ No more importantly PUT THE WILD ANIMAL DOWN

_**equivalent exchange:**_ i did

 _ **equivalent exchange:**_ i need a ride to the vet

 _ **equivalent exchange:**_ and also vet money

_**will kill you:**_ if you cant afford to take it to a vet you can't afford to raise it

_**equivalent exchange:**_ facts can't stop me because i can't read

_**will kill you:**_ yes you can?

_**sunshine:**_ i'll take you!

_**equivalent exchange:**_ thanks princess

_**by any other name:**_ blondie no

_**best man:**_ are we ignoring that cass apparently doens't know the "this can't stop me i cant read" meme

_**will kill you:**_ should i?

_**sunshine** has posted a photo_

**_sunshine:_** the meme!

_**equivalent exchange:**_ i hate that rapunzel just used the word meme

_**by any other name:** _whats up im [varian, 16] and i never fucking learned how to read

_**equivalent exchange:**_ oh worm

_**will kill you:**_ worm???

_**by another other name:**_ yeah i dont get that one either

_**sunshine:**_ oh i know that!

_**best man:**_ why is rapunzel the one who knows more memes

_**equivalent exchange:**_ eugene is a boomer

_**by any other name:**_ HEY CASS KNOWS LESS THAN I DO

_**will kill you:**_ i have better things to do than look at memes

_**sunshine:**_ aw :(

_**equivalent exchange:** _hey how likely is it statistically that ruddiger actually has rabies

_**sunshine:**_ why?

_**equivalent exchange:**_ no reason

 _ **equivalent exchange:**_ unrelated but can you also drive me to the hospital

_**sunshine:**_ oh varian no

 _ **sunshine:**_ i'm on my way!!

_**best man:**_ isn't eugene closer?

_**by any other name:**_ yeah i'll get him

_**sunshine:**_ ok be safe!

_**will kill you:**_ not to say I told you so, but

_**best man:**_ you told him so?

_**will kill you:**_ yes.


	3. perfectionism is a bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**by any other name:** _you guys remember being 12?
> 
>  _ **by any other name:**_ how fucked up was that

** There are 0 criminals in this chat **

**[5:24pm]**

_**by any other name:** _you guys remember being 12?

 _ **by any other name:**_ how fucked up was that

_**will kill you:**_ what

_**sunshine:**_ oh ...yes

_**best man:**_ mood

_**equivalent exchange:**_ not to be that guy but are you guys ok?

_**by any other name:**_ ahaha yep

_**best man:**_ doing great

_**will kill you:**_ seriously what

_**sunshine:**_ yep!

_**by any other name:**_ but i did find this old journal and boy......it's wild how different i was back then

_**best man:**_ mean

_**by any other name:**_ how mean i was back then*

_**sunshine:** _what matters is that you've done so much to do better!

_**will kill you:**_ and stopped being a criminal

_**best man:** _hey times were rough

_**equivalent exchange:**_ wait hey guys what are you talking about?

_**sunshine:**_ nothing you need to worry about varian

_**by any other name:**_ yeah its nothing kid

_**equivalent exchange:**_ ok...

 _ **equivalent exchange:**_ anyway i've got an essay to write so

_**equivalent exchange** _ _has gone offline_

* * *

**[8:27pm]**

_**equivalent exchange:** _im dropping out of college

_**sunshine:**_ oh no what happened

_**equivalent exchange:** _got a c

_**sunshine:**_ hey that's not bad!

_**by any other name:**_ yeah thats a whole passing grade kid

_**best man:**_ yeah that's better than most of eugenes grades

 _ **best man:**_ and this is all advanced stuff for you anyway

_**by any other name:**_ hey my grades are fine!

_**will kill you:** _debatable

 _ **will kill you:**_ but yeah varian your fine

_**equivalent exchange:**_ whats the point in doing all the work if it's not even good!

_**sunshine:**_ learning!

 _ **sunshine:**_ it's okay to make mistakes

_**equivalent exchange:**_ sure i guess

_**will kill you:**_ raps is right

_**equivalent exchange:**_ ugh im going to sleep

_**equivalent exchange** _ _has gone offline_

_**by any other name:**_ is he gonna be okay?

_**best man:**_ :/ poor kid is too hard on himself

 _ **best man:**_ he's only like 12

_**sunshine:**_ i'll check on him tomorrow

* * *

**[4:34pm]**

_**equivalent exchange:** _in order to obtain something, something of equal value must be lost

_**will kill you:**_ ok????

_**by any other name:**_ wait was your name an fma reference this whole time

_**equivalent exchange:**_ yes?????

 _ **equivalent exchange:**_ im a scientist & its a whole series with a "magic system" based in sceince

_**sunshine:**_ oh that's cool!

_**by any other name:**_ nerd

 _ **by any other name:**_ you're not a scientist yet

_**equivalent exchange:** _give me 3 years!!

 _ **equivalent exchange:**_ oh yeah rapunzel thanks for earlier

_**sunshine:**_ no problem varian!

_**will kill you:**_ so you're ok now?

_**equivalent exchange:**_ im never ok

_**equivalent exchange** _ _has deleted 1 message_

**_equivalent exchange:_** yeah i overreacted ahaha

_**by any other name:**_ kid you know it's ok that you were upset?

_**sunshine:**_ yeah we understand

_**equivalent exchange:**_ sure

_**best man:**_ (what did you delete-)

_**will kill you:** _you're obviously stressed

 _ **will kill you:**_ its really not that surprising that you'd react like that

_**equivalent exchange:**_ typo!

 _ **equivalent exchange:** _ i know i know thanks guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is that an........emotion  
> son boy and having too high expectations for himself vs the love and support of the others

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always greatly appreciated


End file.
